


Rapid Fire Transit

by the_headband_girl



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_headband_girl/pseuds/the_headband_girl
Summary: YOU, ME, THE TRAIN TO OURSELVESTHE NIGHT IS LONGTHE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOES A LONG WAYLET’S GO CRAZY





	

_YOU, ME, THE TRAIN TO OURSELVES_

_THE NIGHT IS LONG_

_THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOES A LONG WAY_

**_LET’S GO CRAZY_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Wolfgang held onto his long coat as he rides the midnight train back to Otowakan Mansion. The train he took was silent and empty, _sans one person sitting in his or her black leather coat and pants, probably a biker who lost the bike_. Wolfgang leans on one of the handrails, in a suggestive and _seductive_ manner as he begins counting money he took from his _job_ before looking at the leather-clad person closing into him before keeping his money on the faux leather pouch he has with.

Wolfgang noticed the person stood before him, caressing his hips and cupping his glutes, making Wolfgang make some illicit moans to himself. “Judging by your posture and manner, especially _you_ wearing heels, notes for a pole dancer, not bad Wolf~” a familiar voice murmured into his ear as he turned to his back to notice Ludwig was the person in the train. Wolfgang gasps to himself before smacking Ludwig’s shoulder lightly as the latter smirks at the former. “So this is why you’re late at night.” Ludwig spoke as Wolfgang hides his blush at Ludwig with his own pouch. “Y-yeah, I kinda aim to keep it a secret. Lud-kun, don’t tell anyone…I beg you!” Wolfgang begged as Ludwig closed his eyes and went into deep thought. “On one condition,” Ludwig spoke as Wolfgang looks at him, trying to study the former with his body language, to no avail.

 

Ludwig begins to walk towards Wolfgang as the latter walked behind him until he hits his back on the junction area of the train car, making him drop on his feet with Ludwig cupping his chin up, face _dangerously_ close to Ludwig’s own crotch. “L-Lud-kun, what are you gonna do?” Wolfgang murmurs as Ludwig’s free hand unzipped his fly, pulling out his _baton_ and rub it between Wolfgang’s lips. “You know what to do, _Amadé_.” Ludwig spoke as Wolfgang shuddered upon hearing that name and submits to the former _fully._

Wolfgang leans in as he gives Ludwig’s baton a kiss and licks it slowly, as if it were ice cream before taking a small mouthful into his mouth, suckling it as he could before pulling out to take a breath and continuing his actions, getting deeper as he could suckle. Ludwig looks at Wolfgang _at his lewdest_ while the latter looks back at him, almost teary eyed as his baton was close to his own uvula, making him gag a bit.  Ludwig smirked as Wolfgang tries his very best to take it all in, coating it with his own drool before pulling out, a strand of saliva bridging Wolfgang’s lips to Ludwig’s tip. A firm grasp on Wolfgang’s hair was placed as Ludwig forced his baton into the former’s mouth, hips thrusting deep into Wolfgang’s throat as he did his best not to gag out as the shaft gets deeper into his throat. Ludwig pulled down Wolfgang’s thick braids as he forces the latter to look up to him. Wolfgang’s eyes rolled up as he tries to focus on Ludwig’s stern gaze before he felt the shaft pull out from his mouth. Wolfgang heaved as he held onto his strained jaw. “You’re so mean, Lu-kun” Wolfgang pouts as he huffed, sucking air into his system. Ludwig scoffs as he pulled Wolfgang up and pins him down the moulded plastic panels of the train, giving the latter a greedy and sloppy kiss. “ _If I can bang the piano with strength, I can do the same to you, my bubble gum slut._ ” Ludwig whispers as he rubbed his hand under Wolfgang’s skimpy sheer skirt, feeling the lacy thong, lightly shielding his lewd parts. Wolfgang breathed out a lewd moan as he feels Ludwig’s hands rub on his nether regions, circling under his opening making him submit into Ludwig’s caresses. Wolfgang aimed to complain but the sensations were too good, he ignored the fact that his long coat is slipping down, exposing more of his cream-coloured skin which Ludwig nuzzled, licked and made hickeys onto his clavicle. “ _Scheisse_ ” Ludwig swore as he was already impatient.

“Lu-kun, _do it_ ” Wolfgang begged as Ludwig smirked and turned the former away from him, letting him lean on the moulded plastic panel as he took haste into penetrating the person before him. Wolfgang moans out as he tried his best to cling onto the handrail bolted on the panel as Ludwig shoved his baton inside Wolfgang. “G-Gott…” Wolfgang moans out as his warm breath fogged a bit of the panel and handrail and his knees buckled a bit. Ludwig held Wolfgang’s hips as he pushed in deeper towards his sweet spots letting Wolfgang squeak and shudder on the feeling. “Lu-kun please~” Wolfgang begged as Ludwig stopped for a while “Please move, just fuck me already” he continues as Ludwig begins to thrust into him, making Wolfgang squeak out his illicit moans as he could while doing his best to be quiet. “Y-your baton is big, I think you’re going to tear me in two~” Wolfgang moans as he looks back at Ludwig, grunting at each thrust he makes. Ludwig leans closer as his hips pushed even more into Wolfgang, ramming his shaft into his sweet spot making more lewd moans as he could. “N-nyh, Lu-kun you really like this do you?” Wolfgang asked as Ludwig leans in to whisper “ _I wanted this from the start, even in the past._ ” Ludwig spoke as he himself hitched his breath when Wolfgang turns a bit to kiss him. “Fill me~” Wolfgang begs as Ludwig did so.

 

Wolfgang huffed as he leans to Ludwig’s chest as they exited the train as if nothing happened, except Wolfgang was worn out and sore, he could not even walk. “Lu-kun, you’re strong.” Wolfgang murmured as Ludwig smiles softly when he pecked a kiss on Wolfgang’s forehead as they entered the mansion. “Can we do that again soon?” asked Wolfgang as Ludwig smirked on the thought “We can do it as many times you wish, _why not_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos welcome and appreciated!
> 
> I will make a playlist on Spotify, link will be posted on my tumblr sasha-ry84k


End file.
